


I Don't Understand You

by dofensphinx



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fear Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: Predator and Prey, fear and arousal, all mixed together.





	I Don't Understand You

“I don’t understand you”, the hot breath raced across Doreen’s skin, her pulse pounding in her throat, “I really don’t little squirrel, aren’t you afraid?”

She pressed her hands against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. Ava was so close, their bodies curved together, the heat overwhelming. Teeth scraped over her neck, just barely, enough that she knew what was possible.

“…I’m terrified”, she admitted in a breathy voice, her legs shaking, “but…that’s part of the fun, isn’t it?” she asked, a grin on her face.

Big green eyes stared up at her, the pupils’ nothing more than slits. The face of the first thing humans ever feared. And she was terrified, but it mixed with the excitement, making her burn hotter. A hand crept up her shirt, just barely touching her belly.

“I could eat you alive, make you whimper and suffer. Predator and prey isn’t that how this works?”, the hand dropped to her waist band, one finger pulling at it, “I can smell your fear. Oh god it smells so good”

Doreen’s head tilted forward, her buck teeth digging into her lip, “I’d like to see you try and make me whimper”

Ava smirked, her canines poking through ever so slightly. She pulled and Doreen’s pants came away, “Whoops”, she said in a voice that made Doreen think she wasn’t sorry at all. Her fingers traced random patterns on Doreen’s pale skin, sliding ever closer to her underwear.

“I liked those pants”, Doreen pouted ever so slightly, her front teeth sticking out.

“I think you’ll like this littler squirrel”, her fingers slid down the front of Doreen’s panties, already damp with excitement, “Ready?”

Doreen nodded, wiggling ever so slightly. Ava’s fingers moved past her clit, stroking her labia with gentle motions. She wiggled again, attempting to get Ava to put her fingers were she really wanted them. Ava only smirked, and removed her fingers, “I’m…thinking something else”, she purred.

Her fingers hooked into the waist band of the panties and with one swift movement, they were around Doreen’s ankles. Ava dropped to her knees, her eyes still glowing bright green in the low light of the room. She spread Doreen’s legs, running her hands up and down Doreen’s thighs.

“What a beautiful sight”, she licked, her tongue dragging from the inside of Doreen’s thigh, almost, but not quite to her vulva, “You smell so good”, Ava growled.

Doreen’s legs were shaking even worse now, and she was afraid that she would orgasm without any most stimulation. Ava pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh and then, a gentle bite. Up she went, biting the whole way until she was right at Doreen’s core. She left one more bite, harder than the rest, almost hard enough for there to be blood.

Her tongue swiped over the bite, and trailed higher, just barely hitting Doreen’s labia.

Doreen squeaked at the sensation, attempting to close her legs, but Ava forced her legs to stay open. Seemingly the taste of Doreen caused Ava to abandon her plan of teasing, and she set herself on Doreen’s pussy. Her fingers teased the hole, stroking and pushing but not penetrating. Her tongue found the clit, and circled around, occasionally stopping to suck a bit.

The other hand grasped Doreen’s thigh, the nails digging into her soft flesh. Doreen shook, unable to keep herself form whimpering at the very feeling. It might have been all of the buildups or it might have been that she was just wanting this so bad, but it didn’t take long for her to reach completion.

“Ava, I ahh”, she moaned, her legs shaking and the bit of her stomach growing hotter and hotter.

Instead of relenting, Ava only made her assault harder, sucking on the clit. The fluid ran down Doreen’s legs, and Ava released her clit. She repeated her past action, dragging her tongue up Doreen’s thigh, catching all of the cum as she did. Ava’s tongue found every bit, dragging up and down Doreen’s thighs and finally to her vulva. She refused to miss any of it.

“Good squirrel”, Ava grinned, her mouth coated with Doreen’s cum.

Doreen giggled, she pressed her hand to mouth. Ava nuzzled her face against Doreen’s stomach, grinning widely as she did so.


End file.
